Owling a Mistress
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: The second half of Letter to a Pet. Rose potter writes a letter to her old friend/sister Hermione... is an open challenge no rules just let me know your attempting
1. Mistress

**"Well here we are again people. This time we are doing the other half of our letter to a pet." Said Adrian**

 **"Wait, this is a two partner?"asked Nate**

 **"Yep, and also the first of the Owling Series. So here is Owling a Mistress." Said Adrian. "Also we do not own Sunstone or Harry Potter, if we did would we be writing fanfics?"**

 **#######################**

Hermione Granger was amused.

She had just received a letter from her old friend Rose Potter.

The Woman Who Lived.

She Who Conquered.

The Ball Buster.

The Line Ender.

And she only got the letter early because Molly the Harpy still demanded she marry Ronald.

No one would willingly marry that prejudice piece of Dragon Dung.

The letter she got from Rose was simple.

 _Dearest Mione,_

 _Hope you are well_

 _I recently received another of the Harpy's Howlers for not Marrying that waste of space she calls a son. It was what you would expect from her._ _ **Come back to england right now young lady and do as your told. Marry Ron he loves you and will provide for you and the children. Yada yada.**_

 _Please silence her before I do come back if only to punch the stupid bitch._

 _Also, you and Luna win. I am a lesbian. And_ _ **DAMNED PROUD!**_ _Please visit as I think you would like my wife Lisa._

 _Please write to me when you get a chance._

 _With love your Sister_

 _Ally "Ally Cat" Sejic_

Well looks like Mione was going to the US if only to say I told you so to her beloved sister... now how to convince her husbands Gred and Forge to prank the Harpy before they go...

 **################**

 **"There you go to all who asked if there was a second part to Letter to a Pet. Hope you figured out that Rose is femHarry." Said Adrian**

 **"As always this is a challenge fic that we would like to see made however the author wants. In other words we just supply an idea you make the story." Reminds Nate**


	2. Pet

**"Alright here is the next scheduled Letter fic." Said Adrian, who is holding his hands in pain**

 **"Where you sending me this time?" Asked Nate, "And what's wrong with your hands?"**

 **"This time its one of your female versions going to one of the best/kinky comics I know. As for my hands they are shifting between human and Faunas right now. And for those of you wondering my hands look like Bookers in BioShock Infinite when he uses the Crow Vigor."**

 **################**

Tsunade Senju was laughing.

Why was she laughing you ask?

The Council in it infinite wisdom decided to recall her goddaughyer whom they banished ten years before.

Only thing was she was now happy... as a WOMAN'S sex pet.

She was laughing her ass off as she read the letter one more time.

 _To the morons of Konoha_

 _My name is no longer Naruko Uzumaki, it is now Lisa._

 _I refuse to come back and be used as a baby factory for your fucking village just because you found out who my gather was._

 _I am currently in a happy relationship with a beautiful woman named Ally._

 _I am also a legal citizen of this country. And according to them you don't legally exist assholes. So you would be breaking international laws trying to get me. Register with the U.N. first then they again asswipes._

 _Signed_

 _Lisa Sejic_

Oh god do Tsunade want to laugh when she read that to the council.

What she didn't tell the council is that she got a private letter from her goddaughter and a pic of her and her new WIFE.

 _Dear Oba-chan_

 _Hope you are well. Have been enjoying New York. Found out why my relationships didn't last. Am an out and proud lesbian. Tell Anko-neechan she won the bet._

 _I included a pic of me and Ally Cat for you._

 _We hope you will visit us soon._

 _We will try to keep the noise down this time._

 _And tell Ero-Baka if he shows up we ate calling the cops... again._

 _Bastard wanted to use us for that shit he calls a book._

 _Well hope you visit soon_

 _Love_

 _Lisa and Ally_

Tsunade was happy the girl had finally found where she belonged.

Now she just had to go castrate her wx husband for peeping on their god/granddaughter. And hope the go would forgive her for not letting her know that fact while she was in Konoha.

 **###############**

 **"There you go folks a Naruto Sunstone crossover. Hope one of you wants to try this" said Adrian**

 **"Wait my counterpart is a submissive bitch?" Asked Nate**

 **"Yes, yes she is"**


End file.
